


The Third Date

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Date Night, Food, Logan is Irish, M/M, One Word Prompts, Roman is Latinx, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: This is an answer to the one-word prompt I recieved on Tumblr by @iwritegayshitWord: Cabbage





	The Third Date

Logan knocked nervously on the door of the two story house, hands reaching up to adjust his tie. This was the third date he'd been on with him, but it was the first time he'd been asked to come over to his house. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his short brown hair as he heard the clicking of a lock and the sliding of a deadbolt.

The door opened and there stood Roman Hernandez, looking absolutely charming in a red apron. "Logan, my darling! Right on time; dinner is almost ready! Come in, come in!"

Roman took Logan's hand and guided him inside. The shorter man looked around. The house was gorgeous, but it all seemed to pale in comparison to his boyfriend, who was positively beaming with joy.

"It's good to see you again, Roman. I'm sorry I had to postpone our plans last weekend; work's been keeping me busy." Logan shrugged out of his coat and draped it over his arm. Roman leaned down to kiss Logan on the cheek.

"No worries, dearest, I understand. This way!" Logan blushed at Roman's kiss and followed him into the kitchen. It was warm in the house and it smelled so good. Roman went to the stove to tend to two pots that were steaming and bubbling.

"What is that you're making? It smells delicious," Logan asked curiously as he sat at the island.

"It's one of my family's favorite dishes; I really think you're going to love it! And I made some rice as well; you can't have proper caldo without rice!" Roman said with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

Logan smiled warmly, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering about wildly. Roman really was wonderful, and devastatingly handsome. His dark hair, his sparkling green eyes, his warm skin. How someone so amazing ever ended up liking someone as sub par as him, he'd never understand.

Roman walked over to Logan with a bit of rice on a spoon. "Here, mi corazon, how does this taste? Is it done or do you think it needs a bit more?" Logan felt his face grow warm and his heart skip a beat as he took the spoon from Roman.

"It's perfect," Logan said, licking his lips. "So what exactly is in, um... caldo?" Logan's Irish brogue stumbled over the Spanish word rather clumsily. Roman laughed warmly as he served them both steaming bowls of what looked like a kind of soup and placed the pan of rice in between where they would be sitting.

"Cabbage, mostly, and vegetables. My mom taught me how to cook it just like her mom used to make it. I hope you like it!" Roman took off his apron, sat down and they both began to eat.

Logan wasn't sure whether this was actually happening to him. The meal Roman had made for him was the most satisfying and delicious meal he'd ever had. He knew Roman was a good cook (after all, the man's restaurant was one of the best in the state) but he felt as if Roman's cooking skills couldn't be praised enough, and he told Roman as much.

His boyfriend grinned at that and proceeded to cover Logan in kisses, making the Irishman giggle and blush about as red as Roman's apron. This was definitely the best date they'd had so far. Logan only hoped it would be one of many future dates with this impossibly gorgeous and passionate man.


End file.
